This Window Is Keeping Me From You
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: My take on what is going through 2D's head during the "Feel Good Inc." video.


My first Gorillaz fic! Hopefully it won't be too out of canon (or OOC), but I can't promise anything. I got the idea from the Feel Good Inc. video, which I just saw for the first time. It basically is about 2D's thoughts during the video, and I made this very angsty 2DxNoodle. Enjoy!

I do not own the Gorillaz, De La Soul, or Feel Good Inc.

* * *

2D sat in his chair, dejected. He look over the crowd of brainwashed people, and he felt bad for them. He wondered if they even knew what they were doing, or where they were. He also thought of Noodle, the girl who remained outside these awful walls. They had been friends since she first arrived at Kong Studios, but he had slowly, over time, fallen for her. Now, he missed her more than ever. But these idiots made even **him** feel smart. It was time to act.

_Feel Good..._

Murdoc, surrounded by women, started playing his beat on his V-Bass. Russell started to bash his drums.

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

2D started to get out of his seat.

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

2D was now standing, megaphone in hand. He was going to yell some sense into these people.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back,  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack_

2D, still singing into his megaphone, began to walk through the sea of people, being careful not to step on anyone.

_  
So all you fill the streets, it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
_

Murdoc began to rise up at this, still playing.

_You've got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep,  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no.._

2D put down his megaphone as he came to the sole window of this tower. He put his hands to the window, and he scanned the horizon. He was looking for her. Then, he sang to her from his heart.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand,  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is tinking, falling down,  
Love forever, love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, Windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_

Then, the video screens came to life, showing many distorted images of the owners of the place, the mysterious duo known as De La Soul. They looked crazy, and knowing that they wanted to break his spirit of individuality, they began to mock him.

_Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up like asscracks,  
Lay these ponies at the track  
Its my chocolate attack._

2D began to lose control of his body, and he began to dance. He didn't like it.

_  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here  
Watch me as I gravitate  
Hahahahahahaa.  
Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
This motown,  
With yo sound  
You're in the place  
You gonna bite the dust  
Can't fight with us  
With yo sound  
You kill the INC.  
So don't stop, get it, get it  
Until you're jet ahead.  
Yo, watch the way I navigate  
Hahahahahhaa _

He stopped dancing, and he was now near the window again.

_Feel Good...._

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

He started scanning the skies again. However, he saw something amazing: a floating island appearing out of a cloud. He got even more depressed, his breath visible in the cold.

Then, to his amazement, he saw her. Noodle, the girl who he had loved and been away from for too long, was sitting on the point of the island, playing her guitar. He sang to her as the island got near the tower.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand,  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is tinking, falling down,  
Love forever, love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, Windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_

He could have sworn that she was singing along. However, his hands slid off the window in sorrow as she passed the window, not even looking up.

The crazy De La Soul starting singing again.

_Don't stop, get it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady, watch me navigate,  
Ahahahahahhaa.  
Don't stop, get it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady, watch me navigate  
Ahahahahahhaa. _

Murdoc was dancing and playing his bass. Russ was still playing his drums.

2D sat back into his chair. He wondered where she was, and how she was doing.

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

_Feel Good..._

Then, he looked up to see two helicopters fly by the window.

* * *

And there it was. Almost depressing, in a way. You have to watch the video as you read this, however, for the full effect.

I might do a sequel about what's going through Noodle's mind during El Manana (still 2DxNoodle), but this depends on how many reviews I get. So, please R&R!


End file.
